


The White Rabbit

by flowersatwork



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Help my soul, How Do I Tag, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), My OC - Freeform, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), and shes in heartslabyul uwu, i have school now it really sucks, idk i just had this idea and decided to give it a shot, im so sorryguysihavetobespecificotherwiseilosemyconfidenceinwritingandideas, shes based off of the white rabbit, skrrrt, the sl ow est updates, theres so manyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersatwork/pseuds/flowersatwork
Summary: Nivella was just rushing to get to her meeting, as she was held up by a friend. But things don't go the way she would like, or normally would.She loses her footing and slips forward, but not onto the ground. Into a... dark abyss.? Where a mirror stood tall, and the green fire inside wasn't going out anytime soon.What will she do as she gets transported into a mysterious land... called Twisted Wonderland..?
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Cater Diamond & Original Character(s), Deuce Spade & Original Character(s), Epel Felmier & Original Character(s), Floyd Leech & Original Character(s), Grim (Twisted-Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud & Original Character(s), Jack Howl & Original Character(s), Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Jamil Viper & Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim & Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge & Original Characters(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Ortho Shroud & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts & Original Character(s), Rook Hunt & Original Character(s), Ruggie Bucchi & Original Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt & Original Character(s), Silver & Original Character(s), Trey Clover & Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit & Original Character(s), platonic though
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. prologue 1

{prologue 1}

-Oh no! I'll be late to the meeting, I must hurry!

Nivella runs in a way that resembles a rabbit, and trips face first. But not face first. She is suddenly pulled into a dark abyss where mirrors and coffins are normal. 

-Oh dear, what has happened to me?

The poor rabbit is just so incredibly confused by everything. One minute shes rushing somewhere, and next shes in a hall of mirrors and coffins? Something had spoken up, and that was the largest mirror, right in the middle.

"Ah, my dear beloved,

-H-huh...?

A lovely and noble flower of evil,

'W-what on earth has happened?'

Truly, you are the most beautiful of them all,

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Who is the…

'He didn't even finish his sentence...'

Those who are guided by the dark mirror,

As long as your heart desires, 

Take the hand that appears in the mirror. 

For me, for them, for you, 

We are all running out of time. 

Suddenly, a hand had replaced the oddly coloured flames, as if it was reaching out for her

No matter what, 

She hesitated, always following the queens rules, she was to never hold or touch a stranger. But she was falling, falling quicker and quicker by every second.

Apologising to the queen, she hurriedly grasped the floating hand... 

Do not let go of my hand."

..and never let go


	2. prologue 2

{prologue 2}

Nivella was awoken to loud banging sounds. she slightly shifted herself, but it was found difficult. her hands wandered around for any sort of exit or crack.

-Uuugh... people are coming. gotta get a uniform!

...What was that? It certainly didn't sound like the mad hatter, or the Cheshire cat that always waited for her arrival, so who could it be?

-Time for my secret move! Fnnyyyaaa!!  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a ton of flames had found their way to her covered legs. As a rabbit, and also being the messenger of the Red Queen, she had to be quick. Very quick

-AaAAAA!! Why are you awake!?!

The cat had jumped up in fright because of Nivella. She was supposed to be asleep until the special key had opened the coffin, but shhh, she isn't supposed to know..!

-... You are not the Cheshire cat, then who could you be?

-Fnyaaaa, who is the 'Cheshire cat', anyway! I'm no cat! I, am the Gre~at Grim! Now gimme that uniform you're wearing! Other wise I'll.. roast ya!

..Such disrespect, the Red Queen should never accept such a foul mannered creature!

-You're right. The Red Queen shall never accept such a foul creature such as you!

Nivella was sure someone had heard her, seeing as she had screeched louder than she had reported any messages to the queen.  
And she was right, someones loud clacking of the shoes were heard by Nivella's excellent hearing. she hurried off using her teleportation magic that only the mad hatter had known of.

-Fnnaaa?! Where did that human go!?! He was right there...

!BAM!

The doors to the mirror chamber were thrown open, as it was time to unlock all the gates, or in other words, coffins.  
An extravagantly dressed man had strolled in, with some other members of staff following behind.

-Now then, would you all please he-

He turned around and screeched

-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?

A teacher had grasped his shoulder to calm him down. Although you'd only be awaken by the the key to the gate, the other faculty members were sure that any normal mage would be awoken, in quite a horrible method too..

-Fnaaa! You're not that human!! Where'd he go!?!

-A human? Tell me, raccoon, who is this human you speak of?

Obviously, being the narcissistic gremlin Grim is, he got annoyed at being referred as raccoon, he burst out

-Who are you calling raccoon!?! I am the great Grim-sama!! And you should refer to me as such!

Ouch, that's gotta hurt your ears, right?

-Yes, yes, whatever you say, raccoon. Now, where is that human you speak of?

Still annoyed at the word 'raccoon', but seeing that this extravagant man was not listening, he gave in

-That pesky human had disappeared right before Grim-sama's eyes!! 

-Ah, I see, then I'll have... You! And you! Take this raccoon out!

W-what!? This wasn't supposed to happen to him! He was sure that he would stay hidden, but he certainly didn't.  
As he was being chucked out, the man had informed the other staff that he would be out to search for the lost child. 

-If I do not come back soon, do continue without me

He told them, after all, this school is literally a castle, with other castles..., surrounding the biggest castle....


	3. OC profile

Name: Nivelle Blank

Age: ???

Birthday: December 23rd

Height: 5'1

Weight: 42 kg

Professional

Dorm: Heartslabyul

Year: 1A

Best Subject: Alchemy

Appearance

Hair  
Length: Just above her hips  
Colour: A creamy colour

Eyes  
Size: Just slick af  
Colour: A dark purple at the top but fades into a sea blue

Makeup  
None, a natural look if she must  
Lips: A glossy scarlet  
Eyes: Subtle rosy eye makeup

Family  
Doesn't remember

Personality 

She seems quite cold, and is very cold to strangers or people she deems suspicious. It is very hard to gain her trust, so when she first met Ace, her attempts at avoiding him were futile.  
But then again, she doesn't remember her family due to amnesia, so people like Deuce, who are kind right off the bat are the type of people she trusts most. She still becomes friends with Ace though, do not fret.  
When you get to know her, or are already considered a friend, she is very sweet and reliable. And even though she seems like the type to pick things up, shes actually quite oblivious. Easy to fluster too, if I do say so myself  
Having worked for the Red Queen, she's obviously encountered some.. rude people. The type to run their mouths whenever they seem like it. Which is also why she finds Crowley quite the nuisance too.  
Though.. when it comes to strength, not many people come out physically alright. She is an absolute beast when fighting someone. She doesn't support violence, so it's a last option thing. She h a t e s hurting someone.  
She is very sensible, so she's probably one of the only people who haven't gotten their head cut off yet. Though she does wonder whether Dorm Head Riddle is related to the Red Queen or not...  
She is however, shorter than Riddle, so Ace and Deuce do tease her quite a lot, only getting their fun when she's exhausted or just too lazy to put up with their nonsense.. Which is not often. She's awake and moving in the morning, and fights sleep through the whole day. Always exhausted and never getting enough sleep during night. 1 is because of homework, but 2 is because she's a night owl. Yeaaaah not very helpful but it could lead to something interesting 

That'll be it for now until i remember something, or decide to change something to suit the storyline better  
Her past will be revealed throughout the story


	4. prologue 3

{prologue 3}

Crowley had already set off before the faculty could even reply to him. he was calmly strutting through the corridor until he came across the dorm leader of Heartslabyul, Riddle Rosehearts. 

-Ah, headmaster. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the mirror chamber?

He questioned, already knowing that Crowley was quite irresponsible.

-You see, we came across a fire raccoon in the mirror chamber. He had mentioned something about a child who had disappeared in front of him. I have the other faculty opening the coffins.

Now Riddle was not expecting that. He had thought that the headmaster had forgotten something (which he did), and was on the way to fetch it.

-I see.. Then I wish you the best of luck. I must make my way to the mirror chamber now, my dorm must be waiting.

And they parted ways. Crowley did not run into anymore people as he searched. Grim had mentioned something about how the child had 'disappeared'. They must know magic, right? Well yes, Nivelle is able to use magic, but only sometimes. The Red Queen was strict about when she was able to use her magic and when not to.

-Hmmm, now then, where on earth am I?

Oh, that must be the child. Crowley hurries towards the voice and finds a rabbit, who will most probably will be sorted into Savanaclaw. 

-There you are! It is quite unprecedented for a student to leave the chamber alone, nonetheless a new student.

At this point, Crowley is just talking to himself. Even if she is a messenger for the Red Queen, she has a very low attention span. and so she wandered, wandered back into the mirror chamber..

-Oh, this is where I had started. 

Everyone turned to where the new voice was. Quite alert, Nivelle silently cursed herself for breaking so many rules, and teleported to a corner, where not many people were. Other than praying to herself that she would make it back home, and also not get found out by the Red Queen, she stayed silent.

-Where on earth did that child go!?

Crowley had finally made it back in to the chamber, along with his booming voice. now the attention was on Crowley.

-Which..child..? I believe all the new students are here, including one who came from... outside.

A man with glasses had explained. Crowley's eyes widened and explained how he was trying to find the lost child. Riddle knew something like this would happen, seeing as he bumped into the headmaster himself earlier.

-You mean this herbivore here?

A tanned man with lion ears and tail had spoken up, while lifting up Nivelle by her collar.

-Yes, he was searching for me, now could you let me down now? The Red Queen wouldn't approve at all...

Mumbling the last bit to herself, the man had let her go, and she had teleported back into her corner.

-Oh, well everyone is here now? Let us continue with the dorm sorting!


	5. prologue 4

{prologue 4}

-Could the student, Ace Trappola, step forward to the mirror?

The headmaster asked, although most would think he is just trying to finish his job as soon as. 

-Hmm, i see thou to be in... Hearstlabyul!

Riddle was shocked to say the least. How could such a... rowdy child be in Hearstlabyul?!

-Could the student, Jack Howl, step forward to the mirror?

Yep, at this point the headmaster didn't even care anymore. After all, he had so much more paperwork to do *coff* not *coff*. 

-Could the student, Nivelle Blank, step forward to the mirror?

Ooh, now he's intrigued. Still thinking the rabbit would be sorted into Savanaclaw, his opinion should change. 

-Ahh, such a refreshing soul, but such depths thy has is no doubt to go to Heartslabyul!

She was kind of expecting it. Seeing how much riddle resembled the Red Queen herself, she thought she was most likely to be sorted there. After all, she is unable to live without rules.   
As Nivelle walked down towards riddle and the rest of the dorm, she had realised something. She quickly teleported near the back, and scanned the room, which she should have done earlier. 'I was correct, just as always, this is an all boys school. So unfair, the Red Queen's rules shall make up for this' Nivelle thought to herself

-Welcome students! Make sure to follow the rules, or else its off with your head! Understood?

Riddles overpowering voice had all of Heartslabyuls attention on him, as well as a couple of other students. 

-Uuuhh, finally the stuffy ceremony is over. Savanaclaw students, follow me. 

The lion man had lazily told his dorm. The Queen should surely disapprove of this attitude.   
As all the dorms were walking back into their respectful mirrors, Nivelle walked up to the headmaster to confirm her predicament. 

-Headmaster Crowley. If I am correct, this is an all boys school, yes?

Crowley then turned to look at her as if she just asked if he was a ghost

-Why yes it is, why do you ask?

Such a blind man. How could he not realise that her gender was incorrect?

-You see, I am of the complete opposite. I am clearly a female, and should not be here. You should know that rules are meant to stay and not be broken, correct?

Crowley was slightly reminded of the red dorm leader when she went on about rules. But then it finally hit him. Nivelle is a girl. 

-I see. then I suppose you must stay. The mirror has decided that you have potential to become a great mage. Which is why we are unable to send you back. 

Silence. How? She was only trying to get back to the Queen, not get kidnapped by a ton of strangely dressed humans

-Ah, very well then. I shall return back to my dorm. 

And with that, she walked off into the Heartslabyul mirror

{a few minutes later}

-Goodness me, where in wonderland is my pocket watch?

Nivelle is now hopping around the dorms, in desperate need of her watch. Losing track of time is a huge crime, and as you should know, rules are made to stay and should not be broken. 

-Is this yours?

A voice from behind asked. He had orange hair that was quite untamed, and such a careless attitude. She's wondering how such a messy person got into Heartslabyul. 

-Ah! Yes, that is correct. That is indeed mine and I would request it to be returned. 

She had honestly tried her best to not sound as complicated she normally is, but by the looks of it, the boy could not understand her reason of rush. 

-Pshh, theres no need to rush ya know?

Oh my wonderland she absolutely hates him. Such carefree attitude, and don't even get her started on his uniform. 

-Ah yes, of course not for you, but for me. I am unable to last a few hours without a source of time. I feel the need to always stay on track. Or else its off with my head. 

She had said the last part to herself, but the distance between them, it was quite inevitable that the boy would hear. 

-Eh?! W-what do you mean 'off with your head'?!

Oh dear, it seems the boy has not heard the Dorm Leader's warning. She slightly sweatdropped. She swiftly asked for her watch once again, and was not given it. Her height wasn't much of a help either...

-What on earth do you think you're doing to her? Don't you know how to treat a lady correctly? 

The first years both turned their heads towards the new voice. It wasn't riddle, so who could it be? 

-Hm? And who may you be? I'm afraid I wasn't paying as much attention during the ceremony as I thought

Nivelle's complicated way of speaking confused the one in question, but he answered nevertheless

-My name is Deuce Spade. I'm a first year like you guys

Oh, so he was also at the ceremony? Interesting. 

-Also, please give her the pocket watch back. I think shes been wanting it for quite a long time now

As they were on the topic of time and watches, the rabbit had subconsciously thought of wonderland. And her eyes widened. 

-Yes that's right! I will be late if I do not gather my items!

She hurriedly said. Although, for being a messenger for so long, worrying about time was basically on her schedule. 

-Uhh, what will you be late to?

The one with untamed hair, whose name was mentioned as Ace asked her why she was in such a rush

-Ah, I apologise. It seems that I have reverted back to my old schedule. 

The boys looked at her as if she was an alien. 'Probably because they have no source of management' She thought. 

-Well then, when will you return that pocket watch, hmm?


	6. prologue 5

{prologue 4}

Yes, riddle had snuck behind them after watching them for a while. Obviously not amused, he had decided he should confront them from behind.

-GEH!!? P-prefect Riddle?! What are you doing here?!

Yup, they all screamed except Nivelle, as her ears had picked up some clacking, though her ears quite sting from the scream. She then turned around to greet him.

-Good evening, Dorm Leader Rosehearts.

She sounds like a robot with how formally she greets everyone.

-Yes, good evening. Now then, what are you two doing? It seems like you have something that doesn't belong to you.

Accusing glares and a bitter voice is the way Riddle does it. But hey, don't get him wrong, hes only doing his job as dorm leader.

-Oh, u-uh, we were just gonna g-give it back to her.

Ace nervously says. His eyes are focusing on everything apart from Riddle's eyes. Deuce is about to step up to say what ace was afraid to say, but Nivelle beat them to it.

-You see, Dorm Leader, I had dropped my pocket watch, and dorm mate Ace had found and picked it up. I am currently attempting to request it back to me, but it seems even another dorm mate cannot convince him.

The disappointment in Riddle's face is just, t h e r e. It's so obvious that even Crowley is sure the rest of the members of Heartslabyul would be able to sense the tension in the lounge. Deuce had nothing to do with it, yet just the presence of riddle worries them. Both Ace and Deuce are wondering how Nivelle isn't sweating bullets, like what everyone would do.

-Oh, I see. Then, as members of Heartslabyul, shouldn't you do what's best, and return her item of request?

His strict gaze instantly makes Ace wish he gave the watch back earlier. Ace shakily nods and slowly straightens his arms to give the watch.

-Now, that wasn't that hard was it? I could've been late if there was an unbirthday party..

Again, she murmurs the last part, not expecting anyone to hear her, and luckily this time no one did. After she got the pocket watch back, she hopped off to the kitchen to make something.

-Now then, as for you two-

He was cut off as Deuce spoke up for himself

-Not to be rude, Prefect, but I only came here to try and get the pocket back.

He raised his arms in mock surrender, showing that he meant it.

-Yes but, did you get it back? It seems like your attempts were futile, so you too will have a punishment for wasting time.

Deuce was shocked. First day at being an honours student, and already being punished, by the prefect too.

-I will have you both write a 2000 word essay about how you should not treat women like how Ace did, and you will do the laundry for one week.

Their eyes widened, but Riddle stood there as if rules were broken everyday, and punishments even worse get handed out.

-Yes Prefect..

Well, now you have: a disappointed Riddle, a hungry Nivelle, and two depressed boys. But they got on with it anyway, as it was Prefect's orders. Deuce went straight to his shared room, while Ace stayed down in the lounge for a bit longer. Soon, Nivelle finally finished with her dessert. Read: carrot tart.  
She happily hopped out of the kitchen with her new treat, and sadly, she was not the only one affected by the scent. 

-Huh, whats that smell? I don't remember seeing anyone walk into the kitchen..

Ace had smelt the tart, and went on a hunt for where it was. Then he found Nivelle, who was about to hop up the stairs.

-Oh! There's the scen- Wait! What are you doing here?!


	7. not a chapter im sorry

yep, as the title says, its not a chapter.

the school day just finished, and i have heaps of homework already.

ill be very busy doing work, and i will try to update asap

thank yuuuuuuuuuu ;p


	8. prologue 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be shorter than all the others, since i wrote this one in a rush, youll also see all the mistakes and draft before i correct everything.
> 
> typos, incorrect grammar.etc...
> 
> i will definitely proof read it after i finish doing what i need to do, thank you for readinggg, love yalllll

Nivelle and Ace stared at each other for a few odd minutes. Ace was only realising how..adorable Nivelle's face is. Nivelle was really just trying to look out for any sneaky movements. She took the first move. She quickly teleported away, but since it was in a panic, she didn't actually plan where she was going. 

Well, she ended up somewhere other than in front of Ace, but not somewhere she would have ever dared to go.

Cater's room

-What the.. w-why on wonderland am I here in all places?!

She shrieked, and as if on queue, Cater stepped out of wherever he was. 

-Oh? What is the rabbit of Hearstlabyul doing here then?~

He said in a playful voice. You know, the classic Cater voice. 'Oh dear, what have I really gotten myself into..' She's disappointed, very. Of all places she could've accidentally went to, she ended up in such a carefree person's room. How disappointing.

-A..ah, hello Cater-senpai..

She mentally winced at her stutter. She hadn't sounded as professional as she would have liked to sound. Cater would definitely find a way to embarrass her somehow... She remembers the entrance ceremony, taking selfies with all the 'freshies', as Cater likes to call them.

jk jk she didnt go to cater's room but what actually happened will be in next chapter, which should be on its way at at least 10:30 pm GMT+1


	9. actual prologue 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep  
> this ones for real  
> i think

Nivelle and Ace just stared at each other. Ace was just checking her out, while Bivelle just trying to keep her tarts safe. 

-Why do you have those tarts, huh?! You think you're better than us because you weren't punished?!

Ace screamed at her. He was honestly both hungry and mad. A couple other students had come out of their rooms, including Deuce, who was absolutely horrified at what ace was doing. 

-What's going on here?

Ah yes, the vice dorm leader, Trey Clover. And boy are they glad it was Trey rather than Riddle. Trey swiftly descended down the long stairs and made his way towards Nivelle and Ace. 

-Why are you screaming? You know the rules say you shouldn't scream in the dorm..

He disappointedly said. Honestly, you shouldn't even be screaming on campus, nonetheless a dorm. Nivelle slowly attempted to sneak away, but someone had grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from moving  
'W-what the, who's holding me?!' She nervously thought. Nivelle turned her head to see who had stopped her, and oh... lets just prey for her a bit. It's someone she really hates. Can you guess who it is?

yep its Cater :)

-Ah, uhm, c-could you let go, senior Cater..?

She timidly asked. Cater looked down to answer her

-Hmm.. How about.. nope!~

Oh, Nivelle was starting to turn red by now. Luckily they were somewhat near the corner, away from the crowd, although they did turn a few head, but lets focus on Cater and Nivelle for now.  
As Cater kept smiling carelessly at her, her face was gradually turning slightly pink, to pink, to full on rose red face. Cater laughed at that, and called her 'such a cute bunny'. Normally, she would take that as a compliment, but since shes currently a completely different colour, shes going to stay silent, not trusting her voice. 

-Trey, Cater? What's happening her- Oh my god, why is Nivelle red?!

Riddle came down. Everyone goes silent, and attention is either on Riddle or Nivelle's red face. 

-...A-ah, you see, I was walking upstairs with my tarts, and Ace had suddenly halted me as I was ascending the stairs..

Oh, her voice cracked, how horrifying. Oh how glad she is that Riddle wasn't the Red Queen herself.  
Riddle turned towards Ace and Trey, while Nivelle attempted to calm herself down, which isn't happening anytime soon. Cater had finally let go, but as Nivelle was smoothing herself down, he leaned down and snugly hugged her. Yay, red Nivelle is back. 

-Wh-what are y-you doing?! 

She whisper screamed. Her voice cracking five million times. Cater just hummed and continued to snuggle her.  
Ace and Trey turned to see the prefect. While Trey held a straight and calm face, Ace was sweating bu ll e t s. His eyes kept darting around, until said prefect spoke up. 

-Well? Care to explain? I'll hear an explanation from Ace, then I'll have Cater explain why Nivelle is beet red. 

As Cater and Nivelle's name were mentioned, most heads turned to them. Cater still fit snugly on her shoulder, Nivelle was 👌 close to passing out.


	10. prologue 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know how to add the italics and bold font for the text? i lowkey have no idea;;;

Everyone's head turned towards Nivelle and a resting Cater. The first to speak up was a random student.

-Hey! It's not fair that Cater gets to hang with the cutie!

He violently protested. Everyone's head then turned to that guy, some were agreeing, while some-Ace, Deuce, Riddle and Trey- along with some other students, protested.  
After a few minutes of shouting and hitting, someone else had walked in. Well, not really *someone*, but more like, a creature. Yes you guessed it! It's Grim, the raccoon cat. As everyone else was focused on screaming at each other, Grim took this as the perfect moment to sneak in.

-Nyeheheheh. Everyone's distracted, perfect for the Great Grim to sneak in and prove myself!

He whisper screamed. And as he was busy praising himself, someone grabbed him from behind. 

-Oh, it is you again. What are you doing here in the Hearstlabyul dorm?

Nivelle had grabbed him from behind, and spoke loud enough for most of the attention to her. A good feat for being the messenger of the Red Queen, right? Anyway, as everyone stared at Nivelle and Grim, someone else had entered.

-What's up with all the guests?

Some members were murmuring amongst themselves. Some were questioning how Grim had got in, and some were wondering why the headmaster was behind the duo. Yes the headmaster, no they don't know why.

-What is going on here then?

His loud voice boomed across the whole lounge, and those who didn't come out, sure as hell did as they heard the noisy headmaster.

...

More murmurs were heard in the lounge. Today really wasn't Nivelle's best, was it? Because she was picked up and thrown over someones shoulder..again. 

-I apologise for the intrusion, but I need to borrow this bunny for a few minutes.

Crowleys voice was filled with no room to object. So after hearing no response, or just a few nods here and there, he set off with Nivelle. Oh, and also, she dropped Grim after being not so ceremoniously thrown over someones shoulder. So Heartslabyul now has a fire demon cat on their hands.. literally.  
After Crowley set off with Nivelle on his shoulder,..

-OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!

..Grim's head was cut off. They all heard the panic in Crowley's voice during the ceremony, and they figured that Grim has got to be quite dangerous if even the headmaster is panicking. Anyway, back to Nivelle's situation. 

-Headmaster Crowley, I demand you place me down this instance!

She demanded, but Crowley isn't budging. 

-Don't worry, Nivelle. Just a bit more and then I'll place you down.

He joyously said. Nivelle continued to protest, but true to his words, they arrived in his office soon enough. And they were met with a.. not so pleasant surprise, but if you're into kinky stuff I wont judge. Yup, Crewel was there, being told it was an 'emergency' by Crowley made him rush over immediately. Well, Nivelle's clothes situation. Since she is the only female student, the clothes she gets are all.. men's clothing. They fit awkwardly and the only thing that fit was the ceremonial robes, and no one wants to wear those all day. 

-Crowley? What are yo-

Crewel's eyes widened and he strode over to where Nivelle was put down. He started patting her own and asking questions like

-How DARE Dire give you such an UNFITTING uniform to wear?!

He screeched. Nivelle's ears were very sensitive, so ouch. She internally winced, but kept a calm facade. She was sweating quite hard though. As Crewel continued to bombard her with questions about her clothe sizes etc.. Crowley suddenly interrupted.

-Ah, you see, Crewel, I asked for you to come because we didn't have female clothing..

He made sure to stress the word 'because', since he was already embarrassed enough with the alchemy teacher patting Nivelle down. 

-I'd be more than glad to assist! I've always wanted to make a female students uniform! Ahhh, how amazing would that be..? 

He was going to continue gushing about how hes always wanted to do this but...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	11. prologue 8

A loud scream was heard from outside of the headmasters office. Crewel, Nivelle and Crowley's head all turned towards the door, and the rabbit was the first to take action. Without a warning, she teleported out of the office and went straight towards the source of the scream.

-Is this what you meant when that monster said she had 'disappeared'?

Crewel's eyes narrowed. He's honestly wondering how on earth Crowley had survived being headmaster for this long. Said man replied with a quick nod. And as they were discussing Nivelle and the entrance ceremony, said girl was busy tracking down the sound, but not realising the wrongs she's doing.

Continuously using magic.

As most wizards know, repeatedly using magic with no break will slowly have their magic crystal develop blot. But Nivelle was too panicky to realise that.

-Oh dear, oh dear. What has happened...

As she quietly mumbled to herself, she once again, teleported to another area where she suspects the sound may have come from. However, as she reached her nth area, someone had stopped her from moving again.

-Now, now~. You must calm down before your magic crystal accumulates more blot~

An unknown voice had said in her ear. She jolted upwards so her spine would not be slouched. After all, she was getting quite grumpy. 

-Ah yes, how could I forget. I will make sure to stop using as much magic, but for now, I must go. I have someone to search for.

She stiffly said. And as she answered, she turned to see who it was.  
It was an average height man, with glasses and pale purple hair. 

-Ah, it is you, the slimy octopus.

She teasingly said, knowing he hated being called an octopus, nonetheless a slimy one. He quite visibly flinched, but quickly gained his composure.

-Hmm, you shouldn't really be treating a senior like that now, should you?~

He slyly quipped back. They've met each other back in wonderland time to time. Nivelle would be on a rush to get to the meeting, and sometimes she would pass by Ashengrotto and greet each other.  
She gave him a glare, which looked more like a dirty look a child gives their father when they lie. But anyway, she teleported again once more, and left Azul to stand by himself. 

-Hmm~ Such a curious one..

He walked away from the pillar, and walked back towards Octavinelle dorms. Nivelle continued to search for the scream, but keeping mind that she should not go as quickly.

-Where on earth did i hear that..?

Finally, something clicked. She frustratingly scolded herself for being so dumb. The Heartslabyul dorms! How could she forget. It sounded quite like a whiny someone too... As she finally concluded that it was most probably from the Heartslabyul dorms, she teleported one last time to the dorm mirror. And as she walked in, it was quite the mess. Some roses were strewn everywhere, while some were on fire..

-Ah! How could I forget. the demon raccoon, he uses fire.

Nivelle's eyes widened as she finally realised who made the mess. She hopped off into the dorm lounge, and was met with shouts, fire and a laughing Grim. 

-Neyheheheheh, how about that!? I knew you couldn't defeat the great grim!

And as Grim's egotistical self appears again, Nivelle wondered how Riddle's collar came off. She did hear the iconic 'off with your head' too..  
She scanned the room, and made a B-line towards the dorm head.

-Dorm Leader Riddle! Do get up, the dorm will be set on fire at this point!

Riddle looked up (down?) at Nivelle, and she helped him up from the floor, he asked a few questions.

-Where did that lousy headmaster take you?

-He carried me to his office to get my uniform sorted. He was also persistent about carrying me..

Mumbling the last part, she told him to quickly seal Grim's magic off.

-OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!

He finally screamed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. And as they all thanked Riddle, Nivelle went straight towards the next person she needed. Trey Clover, the vice dorm leader of Heartslabyul. 

-Ah, senior Trey. I need you for a moment.

And without further-a-do, she left him with no room to object, and dragged him outside to the rose maze.

-Huh? When did the rose maze get messed up like this.?

He asked to no on one particular, but the rabbit heard, so she answered.

-When I came in through the mirror, I saw the rose maze messed up, so I went straight into the lounge.

Trey nodded in acknowledgement, and went to help Nivelle put out the fires.

-I guess we'll leave Cater to clean up the bushes and roses..

Nivelle then turned towards the floor, with an expression of horror. She spied down at her magic pen, and almost all of it was covered in blot. Looks like she teleported more that she actually thought. Well, she'll be on a break for quite a while..

-Nivelle? What's wrong?

Trey worriedly asked her, but Nivelle just shook her head, and for the last time, teleported into her room. She took her heels off, and collapsed onto her ready made bed, slowly drifting into dreamland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is longer than the rest idk
> 
> nop nvm it seems shorter than the rest


	12. not the next chapter but more like a crack story i came up with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo, its me
> 
> like the title says, its not a new chapter but a crack story because i have zoom classes rn

It was a bright morning for Nivelle, perhaps a bit too bright. The sun shone through her patterned curtains, and blinded her through her blanket.

-Ughhhh, it is too early for this..

She silently groaned, until she remembered something.

She can shape-shift

Yep, shes able to shift into another person, or even a cow. She's quite fond of it, as she perfected it quite quickly and efficiently.   
Her first target was the dorm head for Octavinelle. She figured that walking into Mostro Lounge as Azul would be quite hectic. The leech brothers are at the front, and Azul comes out to check time to time, so yeah, best idea yet.

-Hehehehe... I will make sure to bring Ace and Deuce along with me..

She evilly laughed at her idea, and went to get ready for the day. She went downstairs to find Ace and Deuce to tell them about her idea, but also to tell Cater her ideas, and to not tell Riddle when its his turn.  
After a few minutes of searching, she finally found the chaotic duo outside dyeing the flamingos. 

-Ah! Ace, Aeuce, there you are.

Said boys' heads turned towards her, and she started to explain her plan for the day. And just as Nivelle did, they also laughed maniacally at her 'foolproof' plan. Her next step was to find Cater, but she figured texting him would be easier. She doesn't want to be squished again..  
Anyway, she texted him her ideas, and waited for the ping... But there was no ping. Normally cater would be elated to receive a message from her, but it seems not today. After a while of confusion, a tall shadow loomed over her small figure. 

Oh and also, may the author mention that shes already out of the dorm :))

-Hehe~ Koebi-chan~ What are you waiting for?~

Oh no, someone even worse than Cater! Floyd Leech... Looks like her plan flopped already.

\- A-ah, senior Floyd..

She greeted him politely, and her eyes widened. If Floyd has already found her... Then she could just thre- ask politely if he would co-operate with her plan. And so she did, she definitely did not threaten him.  
But the good thing is! He agreed! He found it quite funny actually, that his shrimpy-chan would think of such cruel methods~ But anyway, Floyd and Nivelle tip-toed to a corner, and Nivelle activated her magic, and boom! We have 'Azul' in front of Floyd!

-Woahhh~ Koebi-chan is so cool~

And hence why there is currently a wild Floyd carrying an 'Azul' into the Octavinelle dorm :) And when they walked into the mirror, Floyd bolted towards Mostro Lounge. Goodbye Azul's dignity. This was exactly what the evil bunny wanted. To do something embarrassing while she is a 'dorm leader'.

-Oya~ Why is Azul in your arms, Floyd?

Jade curiously asked him. And Floyd finally put 'Azul' down, Nivelle started to jump on Jade. Only Floyd knows whats going on. Everyone else just sees the sneaky octopus jumping on Jade. Pretty sure Cater's taking a billion photos too.

-Floyd, Jade? What are you doi-

Real Azul's eyes bulged open as he saw the exact replica of him, jumping on Jade. Oh, OH. Who is that? Now Floyd is trying not to die of laughter, Jade and Azul are very confused, and most of the lounge is now focused on Azul, 'Azul', and the Leech bros. A few second of shoes hitting the ground, and Nivelle is still trying to get onto Jade's back, if she was in her own body, she wouldn't even stand a chance. 

-Ughhh, just how tiny is Azul's body?

'Azul' frustratingly asked herself, not realising that everyone else is now watching her sulk. Azul still stood there clueless, and both Cater and Floyd have burst out in laughter. And Nivelle not paying attention, has now said something that she should not have..

-Hmm, I can not really say much, my body is much shorter..

And continues to sulk into the Octavinelle uniform scarf. Mostro Lounge is now a whole circus, no longer a cafe. And after a few more minutes of a sulking 'Azul', Nivelle finally realised what she said wrong.

-Oh..

She quickly gained her (his??) composure again, and bolted the hell out of there. And on the way out, she turned back into Nivelle, and only some saw who 'Azul' actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if you want a continuation for this chapter lmao


	13. prologue 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the wait, i had school and homework was a bitch

Just as Nivelle drifted off, someone also drifted off, but not that way. Drifted into her room. Of course it had to be Grim, who else would it be? But since Nivelle was asleep, her ears nose and everything just shut down, basically making it impossible to wake her up unless you had 20 air horns...

You should've seen this coming. Of course Grim came in for a reason, why else? He came in with a few others though. These two Heartslabyul students hated how much of a goody two shoes she was, so when they saw Grim creep back in with his plan, they agreed.   
About a few minutes of organising their items, they finally began their mission of disturbing Nivelle. But they didn't think she'd be such a deep sleeper! After so many failed attempts at waking her up, something they were most cautious, but least careful about just so happened to happen (lmao made no sense but yk)

A light was turned on. Then another, and another. Until most of the dorm lights were on, loud stomping was heard through the door. The air horns and cooking pans did nothing to stir Nivelle awake, but stomping did?! They were so confused. Nivelle now began to stir awake, but seeing that it was still dark, she fell asleep.

-Fnyaaaaaa! Someones coming! Look whats happened now!

Grim blamed the two boys for the awakening of everyone else, and Nivelle stirring awake. But they were a bit too late as Riddle already slapped that door open.

-JusT WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

He screeched. As he was about to off their heads, Trey 'coincidentally' came in.

-Now now, Riddle. We wouldn't want Nivelle to wake up now, would we?

He was smiling at Riddle, but when we looked back up, his smile dropped, and glared at the boys.

-Just what good did you think you would get out of doing this?! And you! How did you get back in?!

Trey whisper screamed, being much more careful to not wake up Nivelle or even make her stir. He's seen her eye bags when she doesn't wear make up, it's horrible.

\- D-dorm leader Rosehearts..! W-we saw the raccoon sneaking b-back in, so we w-went and followed him..! 

Completely disregarding the screaming Grim in the background, they nervously sweat as Riddle and Trey glared them down. 

-Did you really now?

Then they heard subtle chuckling from outside of Nivelle's room (damn what a plot twist).

-Did you really think I would let my guard down that easily? I may be a heavy sleeper, but I sure do not leave my door unlocked for vile creatures like you!

She mocked them for being so dumb. But also raising her voice at the end to get her point across. Another Heartslabyul member held Nivelle by the shoulders to try and calm her down. It kind of worked, but it was really awkward with his hands shaking and avoiding eye contact.   
Yup its our international honours student, Deuce.

-Ah, Deuce. Are you alright?

She asked him. I mean, he was shaking so he's probably upset right..? (no nivelle..)

\- I-I'm perfectly fine..! I j-just saw y-you getting mad so I-I thought y-you might've needed a h-hand.. (boy u starting to sound like Idia)

He stuttered his way through the sentence, but he managed :D  
Nivelle was shocked for a few second, but gave him a small but appreciative smile.


	14. not a new chapter im so sorry

ok so  
its october  
school has started last month  
homework and shit is just ughhhhhhh

ill be going on a hiatus for THIS BOOK   
as you should know, nivelle is only one of my ocs (ok maybe u didnt know that)  
but im probably gonna make a new book for my other ocs  
only my favourite ocs though  
most probably for twisted wonderland too  
heh..

anyway, sorry about the short notice, and thanks to everyone who actually has come across this book and enjoys it.

ill hopefully see some of you in my new books i guess :D

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, i know the mirror chant probably isn't right, i tried my best at reading the cut scene


End file.
